Attack On Titan: Hunger Games AU
by Edgy Snowman
Summary: 18 year old Jo thought she'd been through it all before she got chosen for the annual 74th Hunger Games. Living in District 12 with a family to look after makes her determined to make it back home. But after meeting a petite blonde called Annie from District 7, making it home might be a lot harder than she thought. (Attack On Titan characters in a Hunger Games AU)


**Hello friends. I haven't written anything in a while and i'd thought about writing the characters from Attack On Titan in a Hunger Games world. Feel free to review if you enjoy or if there is anything you think I can improve on. Of course I've added an original character so just let me know what you think.**

 **Of course I do not own any of the characters from Attack On Titan, and I do not own the idea concept of the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Jo can't you stay at home today, your sisters will need you for later" Jo knew what her Mother meant, today was the reaping. The day two unfortunate souls get shipped off to the capital, trained, and then thrown into an arena with 22 others to fight to the death until only one is left. She was in the middle of packing her bag to head off to her job in the mines, it was totally acceptable for those between the ages of 12-18 to stay at home today, however she didn't see the point in it.

"Mother, they have you, i'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, if anyone is going to be chosen here it's going to be me. Chloe and Ruth have no where near as many names in that blasted bowl as I do" She huffed back, putting on her old jacket she purchased many years ago now. Saying it out loud was something she didn't do often, but she's right, compared to her sisters, she had almost triple the chance to be called for this years hunger games because of tesserae, she seriously hopes she doesn't though. She heads over to her worried Mother with a rare reassuring smile and wraps her arms around her waist to bring her in for a brief hug.

"Don't you worry about me, i'll be back later" She places a soft kiss on her forehead before heading out the door to work. Living in District 12 has been tough for them all, her Father died many years ago now in a mining accident, one she was lucky to get out alive herself. Since she was the oldest, she was given a lot of the responsibility of caring for her family, every day she has worked down in the mines so her sisters didn't have to, her mother does what she can but of course in this district, there is very little to do. She doesn't despise the job, the many years she's been working has made her strong, mentally and physically. She never thought it was a bad thing, might give her something to go off if one day she does have to compete in the games.

"Hey Jo, didn't think i'd be seeing you today" A loud slurred voice from behind the tall brunette makes her spin around quickly, she's greeted with a grinning rosy cheeked Hannes, a longtime family friend.

"Of all the days to be drinking, you choose today. Have some respect old man, you have nothing to be worried about" Her usual low monotone voice would make others think she's being rude, however Hannes has known her long enough to know that she means no malice behind her sharp words. He beams back at her chuckling a little bit, offering the bottle to her as he stands next to her on the lift down. She curtly shakes her head, frowning at the man for being such a moron sometimes. Hannes has always liked his drink, she doesn't blame him for it either, especially in this district, everyone has their way of coping.

"You should have a drink, might calm you down for later" He slurs, taking another long swig. Jo snatches the the leather flask from his hand, spilling some over him in the process, not that she cares. She forcefully shoves the blasted thing in her bag to return to him later.

"I'm perfectly calm, however i'm not happy with you drinking on the job, I've told you before if you cause an accident whilst you're drunk i'll break your bones" She steps off the lift when the creaky metal doors open, quickly walking to her destination. She doesn't have much to do today, should take a couple of hours at best, she's hoping to get it done as quick as possible so she can get home and cleaned up before the reaping this afternoon. Hannes trails behind her, placing his helmet firmly on his head. He is very much used to her taking his flask away from him, at first he despised it, telling her time and time again you can't take away a mans alcohol when he needs it. He would never win though, and eventually he just accepted it.

"I'll help you today kid, get you home to Rosie sooner"

"Do what you want old man, just don't slow me down" He laughs at her cheeky response, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"Don't worry petal, I wouldn't do such a thing"

* * *

With Hannes' help Jo managed to get home a lot earlier than expected, not before stopping off at the hub with Hannes whilst he bought some more drink to fuel his addiction. Before she left he gave her a big hug, one he gives her every year before the reaping. It was a gesture she wouldn't normally reciprocate, she always makes an exception for today though. Once she gets home she's quickly greeted by her two younger sisters, the two visibly nervous for today but doing anything they can to keep their minds off of it. She sorts out her bag, handing a few more house hold items to her mother she bought from the hub before running a bath for herself and her sisters.

"Jojo, do you think I will look nice in my dress?" Ruth asks her quietly, fidgeting with her skirt whilst looking up to her oldest sister. Ruth turned 12 this year, today being her first reaping, Jo and her Mother made sure that both their sisters had something nice to wear for the event. Jo stops, kneels down and tucks a stray piece of light blonde hair behind her sisters ear.

"Of course you will, I've never seen you look bad in anything" Ruth smiles brightly wrapping her arms around her sisters neck for a quick hug.

"When Chloe is done in the bath you go get cleaned up okay? I have a few things to do before I get ready" Ruth nods and runs off to help her Mother with whatever she's doing currently. Jo heads into her room throws her bag onto her bed, she opens her old small wooden wardrobe and pulls out a formal white shirt, one that used to be her fathers, and a pair of black trousers. The same clothes she wears every year, ones that she can't bare to look at any other day except today. After a light knock on her door her Mother walks in, she smiles sweetly but it doesn't hide the fear in her eyes, Jo can't imagine how she feels, any one of her three girls can be taken from her today.

"Ruth should be done cleaning soon, you can get cleaned up after" She says quietly, Jo nods briefly looking back into her wardrobe to find her boots. Her mother clears her throat indicating she wants to say something but doesn't quite know how to say it. Jo sighs, she knows what's coming, the same happens every year. She turns quickly, crossing her arms over her chest as she faces her Mother.

"If they're called, i'll volunteer, don't worry" Rosie pales at her daughters comment, as she's about to reply Jo lifts a hand up to silence her.

"I knew you wanted to ask, but you didn't have to. I was going to anyway, they're too young, they couldn't possibly survive it. At least I have a chance" She shrugs after stating the obvious. Jo couldn't bring herself to think about if they had to compete, her baby sisters being thrown into something so horrible, she had to volunteer for them, of course she did. Rosie nods, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

"Jo, you can have a bath now!" Ruth shouts from outside. Jo grabs her clothes that she had neatly folded on her bed and passes her mother to head to the bathroom. Jo lets herself stay in the bath a lot longer than she would normally would, besides the fact that she is covered head to toe in dirt from the mine, she wanted to give herself some time to calm down. Once she's done she quickly towel dries her short hair and leaves it to air dry, she dresses in her formal wear and heads out to her family. Her sisters are already dressed in their dresses, Chloe is sat talking to her younger sister about what they're going to do later when they come home. Jo frowns, Chloe is only 14, but had to pick up so much responsibility when Jo isn't around. Chloe had been to the reaping for the past two years, she was with her older sister when their brother got chosen. He didn't make it and the family just had to carry on without him.

"Come on then trouble makers, we don't want to be late do we?" Jo says as she looks at the old clock hanging on the wall, they have half an hour before the reaping starts, that's plenty of time to walk to were it's held. They all put on their shoes and headed out together, Rosie held her daughters hands whilst Jo walks ahead of them. Peacekeepers were everywhere, there was always more on this day, Jo personally hated them. They abuse the weak and tormented whoever they felt like, she tends to avoid them the best she can after getting a rather nasty scar on her back the day she pissed one off.

They eventually reached the center of town where the reaping is held, Jo stood close by when her sisters gave their Mother a long hug. Jo simply nods at her Mother once they're done, and leads her sisters to the multiple desks where they have to take a thumbprint.

"Chloe, hold Ruth's hand for me okay, I'll go first" She kneels down once they get in line to talk to her youngest sister.

"They have to take your thumbprint okay, it doesn't hurt, it's just a little jab on your finger. You promise me you'll stay with your sister?" Ruth nods slowly and Jo smiles slightly before standing up. Since she is older she won't be able to stand with them, but she's fairly confident they'll be fine if they're together. Once they're done they all exchange quick hugs, Jo tells them over and over that everything will be fine, although she doesn't quite believe it herself. Jo doesn't move until she sees her sisters where they need to be, after that she's shuffled along with the rest of the oldest kids.

Her heart is thumping so loud in her chest she can hear it in her ears as they all wait for the strange lady to arrive. Hange Zoe they call her, strange person born and brought up in the capital, someone who has had it all at her fingertips and has never known what it's like to struggle. Jo always feels somewhat sorry for her though, as much as she despises the capital, Hange has been the escort for District 12 for as long as she can remember and has never seen someone return back home.

After what seems like a lifetime Hange appears, she looks odd Jo thinks, dressed in a very bright and obnoxiously coloured shirt and some shorts covered in glitter. Every year what Jo assumes are her glasses that look like some strange goggles are coloured differently, this year they're bright pink. She taps on the microphone a couple of times before introducing herself, it's the same every year. Jo never pays attention anymore. Once the same video that is played every year has stopped, Jo briefly looks around to try and spot her mother, she calms when she sees Hannes right next to her, since he has no kids of his own, he supports Rosie the best he can, something Jo has never really thanked him for.

"Right, now is the time has come for us to select one brave and courageous man and woman, for the incredible honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games" Hange says clearly into the microphone, she pauses briefly before continuing. "Ladies first, as usual!"

She slowly saunters over to the large glass bowl full of small slips of paper, everyone including Jo visibly tensions as she reaches into the bowl and quickly pulls out a single piece of paper. She hold the paper out in front of her as she walks back to the microphone, Jo gulps in an attempt to help her dry throat. Hange opens up the paper and clears her throat.

"Chloe Green"

Jo feels like her whole world has ended, she swears she can hear her Mother shouting but she can't move a muscle. _How, how is this possible!_ Hange's voice brings her back to reality and she quickly pushes her way through the crowd, she can see Chloe ahead of her walking slowly to the steps, Jo makes a run for her only to be quickly caught and held onto by two peacekeepers.

"Chloe!" She pushes through the peacekeepers only to be stopped by some more, rage builds up inside her, she wants to damn every single capital scum to hell for this. Chloe stops and turns around to look at her sister, Jo can see tears in her eyes.

"I volunteer!" The peacekeepers loosen their grip on her and she pushes them off of her.

"I volunteer as tribute" She shouts towards Hange before running for Chloe, Hange is visibly confused, she's never seen someone volunteer for District 12 before, she whispers something to the other capital members sat behind her. Jo tries her best to calm down her sister who is know sobbing uncontrollably she holds her close running a hand through her hair.

"You look after Rosie okay? And Ruth she'll need you, I promise you I'll come back home to you okay" Jo says sternly, she can't afford to cry now. She lets go of Chloe and lets the peacekeepers take her back to her place, Jo takes a deep breath and walks up onto the stage escorted by the few peacekeepers that she just wrestled.

"District 12, this is your very first volunteer. Whats your name?" Hange smiles fondly at the brunette, it takes every bit of Jo's self control not to strangle her.

"Jo Green" Jo looks back out to the crowd of people. _It could of been anyone one of you, why did it have to be her._

"My my, was that your sister then?" Hange asks acting like it's not the most obvious question in the whole world. Jo nods, staring at the floor, she can't bring herself to look at any one anymore.

"Well how bout we have a round of applause for Jo" Hange starts clapping but quickly stops when no one joins in. One by one the crowd brings three fingers from their left hand to their lips and holds them up towards Jo, a gesture that shows respect, something she should appreciate, but she feels nothing. The next couple of minutes are a blur, Hange reads out a second name and a young man comes up onto the stage. Something Jo doesn't pay attention to, she can't get friendly, she has to make it home, she has to make it home to her family.


End file.
